warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medicine/Archive 1
The Blazing Star Shouldn't the Blazing Star herb be included? 18:33, April 28, 2018 (UTC Maybe ask one of the mods. Speckledclaw (talk) 22:18, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Snowedlightning or someone else responded to me about this but they said they were doing overhaul of the page because they saw my message. 23:05, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Broken File links? It says in the editor that this is in the hidden category broken file links. What does this mean, And How can we fix it?? 23:11, May 15, 2018 (UTC) Style Concerns *Needs to be alphabetized. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:04, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Needs to be completed, or at least have more info added. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 03:04, 22 January 2008 (UTC) *Needs to have a picture well at least the rest should have a picture *A tad more info could be added - [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) *Need tons more references. Echostar 15:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) *The poisons need to be alphabetized. *Book mentions need to be cited. New Concerns My concern is that Holly Berries and Death Berries are not medicine (Nightshade is). 23:07, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Except they are. They can be used to put down a warrior that would otherwise just suffer. They count as medicine. -- }} 23:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I saw that the decision on the PW talk page was to put the vote up for this to become silver, and I agree that it's detailed enough to be a silver-grade article. I'm going to list the things that need fixing however for future users wishing to finish this article off to gold standard. *The point under Daisy Leaf about Jayfeather asking Mousefur to identify the herb Leafpool used needs a reference and the book title added in to the sentence. *The point under parsley should mention that this was first mentioned in Sunrise when Littlecloud identified it for Jayfeather as the herb Leafpool accidentally placed in Mousefur's herbs- the herb she used to stop her milk when she gave birth to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze and gave them to Squirrelflight. Auroraen 03:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) *There are still some cite tags under dandelion that need fixing. *The note under Lamb's Ear needs citing. *The note under Ragweed needs citing. *Citations are needed for the usage and effects of Snakeroot. *The note under Yarror needs citing. *The note under Holly Berries needs citing. *The note under Nightshade needs citing. *Some descriptions need citing - these will probably be from the net rather than in-book references in many cases. This seems like a fairly big list, but I guess it's up to the members of PW whether the article gains silver grade before these things are fixed. 22:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC): : Hi I sometime use a screen reading to read some of the articles and the key well not read so good, I don't know how to fix it I'm just letting you know about those of us that are blind, low vision or a print or other hidden disabilityGinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 14:23, February 1, 2014 (UTC) what i think i think we need more pictures 21:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Come on, if we put more pictures the article is going to be a big mess. Anybody could search a picture of the herbs, actually. AppleDapple :3 21:41, February 24, 2010 (UTC) well it says the usage is unknown but when fireheart came in to check on longtail when he became blind he sniffed his eyes at it said he sniffed the pulp of it (chandeline) so i think the usage shoutld be Chewed into a pulp No, that's how ''you use it, not what ailment you treat it with. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺Galloping☺ ♫Year of Neigh♬ 01:47, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It's called celandine and it is used how one would use it for an example like Longtail. 11:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Chamomile am i the only one who's noticed that in the original series, Fireheart says that chamomile isn't a travelling herb, but in OoTS it is? 21:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I have also noticed that, odd. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for actually making a comment! I posted that before I joined the wiki. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 01:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i noticed that they use traveling herbs and then they might use it as a pain killer when it has nothing to do with it O_o Suggestion for layout I'd say more info about the herbs would be welcome. For example: picture, when to gather, where to find (on the Clan territories - if it is known), etc. Useful especially for those who write fanfic. I thought of a layout like this: |} A drawback is that in a fixed layout like this, we cannot add much text to an entry (like it is currently at Yew and Nighstade) - but do we really need that much description? Anyway we can add it as a referenced footnote if really needed. Colour coding: red = treatment of wounds, injuries and associated problems (e.g. infections, pain); yellow = treatment of disease, sickness; green = other beneficial effects (chamomile, thyme); gray = poison What do you think? Waitingforspring 18:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very nice to me, I think it'd be a great layout, but I'd suggest asking Grayravenpaw or Icestorm before changing over the whole page, as they are the leader and deputy of Project World, and they oversee all types of pages like this. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I think personally this rocks, but seriously, you should ask them before changing the page, or they might get mad. Keep up the good ideas, wfs! Brightflight 20:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, that's why I posted this on the Talk page instead if starting to change the main page. Waitingforspring 20:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :This looks great!--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Might get mad? Brightflight, you could try for a million years, but you wouldn't be able to make me mad. Waitingforspring, I think it's quite good, but is the Harvesting section required?ҖѬ ѥ 04:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I added that line to avoid having a blank space there; we can replace it with some other property if you got an idea for one Waitingforspring 05:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, a new version below (harvesting removed). Waitingforspring 14:49, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The new layout is much better. Its good that you removed the harvesting, it was not really needed. [[User:FirePelt|'火の星']] 01:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) |} The layout is very nice, good work Helix. =) It should be used. Are you going to post this on PW's talk page? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Ice, as you see from the timestamp, this was an idea back in February, however I abandoned it soon due to the work it needed, and the restriction of the layout / format. I might take it up again some day though, but not in the near future. Helixtalk 19:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, can I help out with it? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I would be personally willing to resurrect this part of the project and start sorting information. I do think that keeping the information limited to what we learn directly from the books would be wise, however. At least for the time being. Right now our herbs page is little more than a glorified copy of the list in SotC and that should go away. And formatting would make direct copy/pasting more difficult for those too lazy to be bothered with making up their own list. 18:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :By resurrecting, do you mean changing to the layout proposed above (with the suggested changes like limiting to book descriptions of course?) 18:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I really like this idea. I would help as well, as much as I could. 23:00, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Err... I'm not part of Project World, but I'd like to help. [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 01:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The layout suggested above really could make it stand apart from SotC's list. I'd be willing to help out with this. Phoenixfeather13--Burning Bright, Even in Snow 21:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Love the layout, but all the pictures featured in the articles are made up of some type of animation/ drawing matching up with how the stories are fictional. We don't go around looking on google for a real cat that somewhat looks like the character in the book. Instead we make the drawings. It's part of what makes this Wiki special. We create the pictures . It wouldn't be so hard as to just draw a picture of that on paint or pixlr. It's a suggestion. It would be a little more work, but i think it would pay off. Other than that i love the layout. Atelda 04:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps something like this? Atelda 04:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the table is a great idea. it's much better than just a load of information. Love your picture of the marigold, Atelda! 06:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I think the table is a great idea, and the picture is great, but I think we should use real pictures, because the cats are fictional and made-up, but the herbs are real, and actually exist. 22:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The herbs are real, but we don't use them. They become fictional when used. Atelda 00:02, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I think Helix's idea from back in February is fantastic! I might be able to set up the template for it. Does anyone have any other suggestions for the layout? I think we should use the actual picture of the plant though, not a drawn one. Nightshine 01:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I agree that we should use real pictures. 03:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I love the Ideas and how it looks at the moment, but what is the point of having the poisonous plants in the key as grey but still having their own section? Isnt it obvious?JessePretorius 07:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Jesse Pretorius Uses Should we only include the uses of herbs in the books, or can we also have other uses that the Erins ignored? For example, thyme can be used to fight infections, but it's only ever used for shock. Raven Randomness! 23:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) My suggestion is that we should include only the uses of the herbs in the book. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Icestorm, because people might get confused if we said, using your example, thyme can be used for wounds, even though that use was never mentioned in the books. Hollydapple798 15:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Nonsense in Heather Flower Entry Just as a note, for whoever wrote it and whoever knows where the mention came from and what the books actually say on it... The statement made in Heather Flower ("It can be mixed into poultices, to make them sweeter and easier to swallow.") is complete nonsense. I didn't change it because I don't know if that's a direct book quote or not (I haven't read most of the latest series). Poultices are applied to the outside of the body, not consumed. Flavor would be irrelevant to them. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 18:08, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 18:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : It's not fixed... and I didn't fix it because I wasn't sure if the flavor angle was used in the books (and it may be, the Erin's aren't exactly sticklers for technical detail, afterall). To put it simply, you don't eat a poultice. Ever. You put a poultice on the outside of the body. Seriously. Look it up. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 20:21, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, the flavor would be illogical, because cats can't taste sweet anyway. --Gοlδεnρεlτ 天の道を行き、総べてを司る男。 20:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry..I thought I fixed it. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 14:09, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Fixed and added reference. All herbs should be referenced though, especially those not in the list in SotC; adding it to my to-do list. 14:59, July 28, 2010 (UTC) What about heather flower in cough/greencough medicine? Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty! 17:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) : Find the place in the book, edit the article and cite that usage. That's all there is to it. There's not even a need to check it with some anyone and no-one should change it without checking your citation if you cite it. 19:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Blackberry leaves On page 411 of SkyClan's Destiny, Echosong tells Frecklepaw to fetch her blackberry leaves to treat bee stings. Should that be added in this article? 21:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, including the citation that you've found. 00:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sorry, I don't know how to add citations. Could someone else do that? 02:26, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. ScarletwindMedicine Cat of SolarClan 23:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Link to more pages This is my first time trying this. I think we should link to more pages. That would help with content. YatzTalk 12:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 13:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, then lets get to it! YatzTalk 13:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Name of Article Most of the time, the Medicine cats call these "Herbs" so I am asking why is it called Medicine? Legend of Loveleaf!Dodongo Dislikes Smoke 16:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Probably so it sounds a little more encyclopedic. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorrel Shouldn't sorrel be counted as a herb? In The Fourth Apprentice, ''Jayfeather and Brightheart were stating traveling herbs for the journey and sorrel was one of them. Shouldn't sorrel be included? 21:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes it should be, you can go ahead and included it since it has a citation. Atelda 21:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and also in ''Yellowfang's Secret, ''sorrel is used to largen Lizardfang's appetite. So, I agree that we should put it in. Cloudwhisker was here ouo Mouse Bile How come all the medicine herbs have the medicine template except mouse bile? Should it have the template, or not? 23:10, June 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ I agree but what about a picture? not pleasant and I don't think there are pictures of it I doubt a picture for mouse bile would be easy to find, and even if it would be, it wouldn't be a very pleasant one. 15:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) We could just do a picture of a mouse... Auroraen 04:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Go with moss, since they use moss to administer the mouse bile. Less confusing that way. 04:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Probably like dripping moss? Cloudwhisker was here ouo Missing a herb. You need fennel. They use fennel for upset stomachs and digestive problems. thank you. Could you possibly add when fennel was used in a book? Toadleap 06:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Toadleap Correct me if I'm wrong, but none of the medicine cats have ever used fennel, so it would be kind of ironic to put it in the article. Hollydapple798 15:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) what about elder leaves? in the fourth appretace rippletail said thatelder leaves were for sprains Fennel has been mentioned and should be included in the article. It would not be "ironic" to include it just because no cat has been shown actually using it thus far. We want a complete encyclopedia, do we not? I'd add it myself, but I don't own the books and can't cite the mention of it. 04:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Fennel has already been added... 04:15, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Elder Leaves Some anon left a comment on my blog saying that we need to add elder leaves to this article since they're used in The Fourth Apprentice.I do vaguely remember them being used, but I don't remember the page. Just putting that out there. 19:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I would just like to point out Elder Leaves were also used in Yellowfang's secret on page 190, for Newtspeck's wrenched shoulder, which he badly sprained. Moonshadow_Medicine_Cat Deadly Nightshade Should the Nightshade section be called Deadly Nightshade? It looks like "Deadly Nightshade" is an actual species of nightshade http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atropa_belladonna, but it's possible Cinderheart was just using the word deadly to describe it. -Sunheart- 01:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why is the Medicine page locked? Why is this page locked? I know I'm new to editting wikis, but I have found several mistakes in the medicine page (most commonly that the information that should be in "usage" and the information that should be in "effect" is mixed up). I wanted to do some edits, but I couldn't even after I made this account because it's locked. I can't find any information anywhere about locked pages and how to edit or propose an edit to them. So could someone please let me know how I can help edit this page? One particular thing that's been bothering me: under "Raspberry Leaves" it says about their location: "In the forest, it grew near the catmint," which is wrong, they were ''stored next to the catmint in the medicine den, the books never say anything about them growing near each other. My source is pages 256 and 257 of Bluestar's Prophecy. Thank you. Whitefangstar 14:49, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Its not locked, the page is locked only for new users like PCA talk page. ,15:14,April 3,2012 (UTC) The page is "protected" so that anon. users and new members can't edit it. It's a protection against vandals, mainly. If you want to edit it, contribute for a few days, then you'll be able to edit the page. 15:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Deathberries There is already an existing article for deathberries, and seeing as they're one of the more infamous plants in Warriors, shouldn't we move the information here to the other article? I know we have a link to the main article, but it would be easier to put the description and everything on one page. 04:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Rhubarb Leaf The rhubarb leaf should be mentioned in the article. It was mentioned in Eclipse, page 54, when Jaypaw and Leafpool wrapped honey in it. Echostar 15:11, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Needs a Herb You need Willow Leaves. They are used to stop Cloudkit from vomiting. It is mentioned in Yellowfang's Secret, '' on page 255. I can add it myself, but if someone else can, I'd welcome some help. c: 21:39, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Book mentions Just had a random idea, maybe we could do like book mentions under each herb? Just an idea though, as it could be helpful, like on the character pages. 12:28, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret Herb Concerns I have recently re-read Yellowfang's Secret, and have noticed a few significant things missing from the Medicine page. I know many who check it, and want it to be as accurate as possible. The first and most important is elder leaves. They were used for Newtspeck's sprain on page 190, and I've heard they were also mentioned in The Fourth Apprentice. I think they deserve to be mentioned on the Medicine page. Second is another use for dandelion. They are not just used for bee stings, they are used for fever as well, as mentioned by Sagewhisker on page 246 and used to treat Cloudpaw's fever on page 289. Third is a specification on sorrel. We know it is a traveling herb, but it's purpose is isn't specified. It's used for hunger. On page 227 it's used on Nettlespot for hunger, and used again on page 363 to build up Lizardfang's appetite. These were the three I think were worth mentioning. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and I was just wondering if anybody still checks this? Some of the last things I saw were from a few years back, so I just want to make sure. Moonshadow_Medicine_Cat You're more than welcome to add these things yourself, if you notice they're missing. ^^ ''Yellowfang's Secret isn't a very popular book around here, so I'm not surprised a few things from that book are missing. Thanks for pointing it out, though. =) ( 02:27, 8/19/2014 ) Thanks but the reason I didn't already put it is because to be honest, I'm not very good at editing wikis. Finding information in books, no problem, but when it actually comes to the editing part, I kind of suck, and don't want to make any mistakes on such an important page. If anyone could do that for me, it would be much appreciated <3 Moonshadow_Medicine_Cat Spoiler Does this need a spoiler alert? It's not a major spoiler, but it does include some revelations (gah did I spell that wrong?) on injuries that happen to the cats. B LAZEFirE 09:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Bright-eye and Lovage I was reading Mistystar's omen and I noticed that Mothwing talked to Willowshine about a poultice made of bright-eye and lovage. It seems like it is also used for coughs since Mothwing mentioned that Tornear had a cough. It appears on page 160 on the novella that has three ebooks in it.Maskedowl2 (talk) 23:07, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Hawkweed Can somebody fix the Hawkweed picture? I don't know how. Mudstreak (talk) 22:39, May 8, 2015 (UTC)Mudstreak :I resized the image to match the others. DEmersonJMFM 15:19, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Questionable Edit I would like to know why this edit was reverted given it was reverted without any reason why, a very poor editing practice, and was a good-faith, construable edit that improved the article layout. Undoing it makes the article worse. I can understand that it doesn't have sources, but none of that information had sources to start with. This reversion should be undone and/or explained properly. DEmersonJMFM 15:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but the problem is, we use no images for characters. I just thought that the old way was fine, but if you do believe that your edit was fine that way, you can revert it back. Sorry if you believe that I did something wrong. ::I looked at the documentation for Template:Medicine before I edited and it includes File:Noimage.png directly in the code, plus Noimage.png is already being used on the page for Traveling Herbs. ::It's best practice to include a reason when you edit, especially when you revert/undo something. Not everyone takes it kindly when a good-faith edit is reverted without explaining why. DEmersonJMFM 15:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::There was no reason to undo that edit to begin with, honestly. It was being converted to the template usage and was a very legitimate edit. Also, DEmerson, please keep in mind that some of the users here are younger members and might not fully understand how to use the edit summary; Or, they could just be new to Wikia. This series gains a lot of younger members, due to it being about talking cats... There are also people here who operate on a "shoot on sight" edit for usernames they don't recognize, for some reason.... sometimes it's best just to undo the undone edit and be on your merry way. ( 17:02, 10/27/2015 ) ::::I understand that people are new and/or young (I deal with this often on Munkapedia). Also, undoing an undo without talking about it is a great way to led to an edit war, which I had no intention of starting or participating in. Plus, being new to this wiki, I wasn't sure if I did something wrong. Lastly, my last sentence above was meant to be taken as a learning experience for those less experienced on Wikia. DEmersonJMFM 23:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ointment i don't know if this is a mistake, but in the sight, Ashfur tells Lionpaw to get ointment on his scratches, and they don't know what ointment is....? Moons-A-Glow Werecat (talk) 11:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) More herbs In Mistystar's Omen, Mothwing mentions using a mix of Bright-eye and Lovage for a cough. I would add it but I don't know how to reference Dapplestorm (talk) 21:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Wild Garlic I'm a new user in this wikia but there's something driving me NUTS and I can't edit it. And if I come back later I will have forgotten about it. So...wild garlic. In the description, it was in the forest entrance to the Thunderclan camp? Makes more sense if it said that it grew near the entrance to the Thunderclan forest camp. Oh yeah, and also, in the lake territories, it grew near the Shadowclan and Thunderclan border stream. My source is pages 175-177 of Fading Echoes. Hdfun (talk) 23:02, May 1, 2016 (UTC)hdfun Help D: with w0t Quillflight (talk) 18:57, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Foxglove Seeds I was looking at the source "Rising Storm page 29", and it does not say a single thing that is writen in the Article there, in my book. It does not say that it helps to treat the heart, and it is not said in wich way it harms the cats. Also, the Quote of Yellowfang underneath does not appear. The only sentence about Foxglove written in the books I could find was: "Yesterday I had to ask her the difference between foxglove and poppy seeds." Cinderpelt hung her head. "Yellowfang said I was a danger to the Clan." - Rising Storm page 29 Could someone have a look if this was changed in the new books? Or if it is just a misstake in the article? And if it is a misstake, could someone please fix it? I was not sure what to write instead since Cinderpelt's sentence basically only tells us, that the seeds look simmilar to poppy and are a danger to cats in an unknown way. 10:38, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Blazing Star Why does the Blazing Star have a page of its own and is not on this page? Pulty (talk) 02:11, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Because it's extremely important in The Blazing Star and not just a random herb. ( 03:21, 2/06/2017 ) Mousebile - Mouse Urin. Mousebile - Mouse Urin. - Mashmalløw - (talk) 19:00, April 16, 2017 (UTC) not sure what you're trying to say but bile is not urine, bile comes from the liver. 19:17, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Cite for travelling herbs I believe Brightheart mentions the combination of sorrel, daisy and burnet in The Fourth Apprentice, chapter 10. Can anyone be more precise and find the page number later? -- Fennel In Tales of the Clans p.272 Leafpool mentions fennel being used for vomiting and says that she's also seen it help cats with trouble breathing.I noticed that those two uses were't listed on the medicine page Should those usages be added to the page? 09:12, August 29, 2017 (UTC)